Mynxie the XXMas Elf
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A raunchy advent calender starring the most infamous elf of all.
1. Disciplinary Action

The foreman pushed into her with so much force that Mynxie swore she could hear the desk creak. Not that she could make out any form of speech outside of a string of desperate moans that joined his thrusts in echoing around the small cottage. No sooner did she get a modicum of her wits back did her burly superior pull her down by her thighs. She had just enough time to wrap her stocking-clad legs around his back before his meaty hands reached down and grabbed her full ass, pulling her off the table and up into his chest.

The elven beauty moaned as her blue eyes briefly met his goggle-clad face before he hoisted her over, releasing one of her cheeks just long enough to grasp her thigh instead. With his outlandishly large hands holding her in place, the dark-tressed girl threw one her arms around his trunk-like neck for support as her opposing hand started to fondle her bare tit. Say whatever you wish about the foreman and his outlandish figure, but the elf was practically BUILT for carrying nubile elven sluts as cocksleeves.

The two continued their lewd liaison with reckless abandon; wholly content in the isolation that the Foreman's cottage would permit them. Even if they didn't and were fucking in his office just like last time, it'd hardly make a difference to her. Just another exploit of Mynxie the Slut to spread around their isolated little community in the godforsaken North Pole. It didn't matter what a dick was connected to; elves, reindeer, or any other creature that sported a stiffie. She'd suck and fuck it until her Christmas turned white…

But her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the Foreman fall backward onto his ottoman, causing her to bounce up his long cock until only the bulbous head kept her from popping out. In mere moments the craft elf had spun her around before securing his grip on her thigh and neglected breast. "S-sir, you're getting too ro—OOH!" she hissed as his mouth latched onto her breast, thoroughly slathering the fat udder with his tounge as his other hand squeezed down. Such roughhousing was enough to trigger her climax, causing her cunt muscles to constrict his cock until his own release shot inside her.

Mynxie exhaled, feeling her bosses' grip relinquish its hold until she'd been been allowed to fall forward. She was hardly surprised that his cock stayed firmly planted inside her, and was even less shocked as the Foreman steeped back from the ottoman. With years of practice guiding her, the elven slut brought her knees together onto the dark green cushion whilst her hands instead reached further down to the carpet below. As she suspected, he'd given her just enough room to present her ass for him to start railing into her once more.

One particularly large jolt sent her neck flying up right into the finely trimmed Christmas Tree before her…

* * *

"I expect you back on the line at five o'clock sharp. And this time those ribbons better be fourteen inches EXACT, or I'm going to dock your pay." Her boss grunted as he plopped the cigar in his mouth. His subordinate didn't respond, opting instead to finish adjusting her breasts inside her too-small dress before stepping out into the cold. Once she'd slammed the door shut, the Foreman bought his hands to the back of his head and let out a deep, bellowing sigh of satisfaction.

He'd throw the girl a bone tomorrow and make sure she got the best scissors. It was about time for another visit with Vivian anyway…

* * *

Long and short is this is my tribute to the former smut cgi artist Mongo Bongo. It's pretty much all done and I'll post one chapter a day leading up to Christmas.


	2. Wet, Hot, and Horn-y

Donner tore off the tie of her bow-kini leaving the now-separated strip of cloth to fall between her legs into the bubbling water below. Not that Mynxie actually noticed her stripping, due to having Prancer's thick cock shoved down her throat. Between the throbbing reindeer dick, the hot tub at her waist, and Donner's strong hand securing her dainty wrists, the elven slut couldn't help but moan in bliss.

Not to be ignored, Donner used his free hand to pull the elf up by her legs, causing her to squeak in surprise with Prancer's hardon still planted between her lips. The other Reindeer's plan was soon made manifest as he dipped below her in the water before brining his nostril up to her soaping cunt. With her legs back on the ground and her hands free, Mynxie wasted no time and wrapped both her hands around Donner's cock.

Prancer grunted at the elves tongue work, placing his own meaty hands on top of her hat-clad head as she kept sucking him off. Below her, Donner kept assaulting her needy elvish pussy with his long tongue, using his teeth to briefly nip her engorged clit. His fellow sleigh-puller reaped the benefits as her muffled howls vibrated along his reindeer dick and triggered his own climax. The dark-haired elf only attempted to down two gulps of deer cum before she pulled her mouth free and let his remaining load splash all over her face. After just three loads managed to give her a shell of sticky white, the horny slut turned her mouth to Donner's waiting dick; clearly eager to receive the same service.

Donner felt her glazed lips wrap around his erection, instantly replacing the cold air with her hot mouth. Meanwhile Prancer's ejaculation continued to bathe over her back, a drop reaching dangerously close to the reindeer's nostril as his thick tongue continued to spear her pussy. Of his fellow reindeer on the team, he was the most keen to eat muff of any kind; a trait that Vixen always appreciated. But seeing as how his mate was in isolation during her heat that just meant that he'd have to make do with the cunt of the most infamous elf in the North Pole.

Mynxie continued her lip service, finally brining one of her hands up from the water to start jerking Prancer off and finish coaxing out his sperm. The trio had little doubt that the juices of their fuck-fest had mixed into the hot tub, meaning that whoever got in next would be in for an even more rude awakening besides reindeer fur… but really, where was the surprise in that? And when Donner inevitably blew his load in her mouth with such force her cheeks ballooned up, coupled with the elven girl's own climax assaulting Donner's eager tongue, the notion moved to beyond doubt.

With their erections still prominent, the duo looked down at the quivering elf before locking eyes and grunting in agreement. Without a word, Donner lifted up the dazed elf and dragged her back to their pen. It was always a treat to have Mynxie in the stable, especially with Vixen being indisposed…

* * *

Holly squeaked as the stable door thundered open, followed by Donner and Prancer strolling in with a clearly excited Mynxie in the latter's grip. The brunette sighed in relief; at least now she wasn't going to have to service the flight team alone… actually, her friend might just take the whole brunt of it now that the bespectacled elf figured.

Sure enough the seven male reindeer had already surrounded Mynxie and were ready to go to town on her. At least Holly could still be a fluffer…


	3. Cleanup Duty

The sight of deer cum on her friend's glasses made Mynxie go wild as she captured the brunette's swollen lips with her own spunk-covered ones. Moaning deeper into their kiss, the dark-haired elf brought her sticky fingers up and started trailing through Holly's long matted locks, smearing even more of the hodgepodge ejaculation mix between the two of them. If she had any qualms about getting covered in reindeer spunk, she didn't say, but rather let her hands trail up to Mynxie's modest rack as her slutty friend's own digits kept pumping out of her muff. Behind the two were seven thoroughly exhausted and pleasantly drained reindeer; another job well done for the Slut of the North Pole.

But with the orgy behind them, that just left the used elf and the fluffer to their devices, and while Holly had put her tight little mouth to work keeping each reindeer properly ready, she didn't get to have even a single orgasm… a cruel fate that Mynxie sought to relieve her from suffering. Perhaps it was just one of those quirks that helped their odd friendship to blossom... though the sex certainly didn't hurt either.

Holly whimpered as Mynx' broke their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and cum between their lips. Mirthful green eyes met desperate blue as the brunette practically begged for more. Satisfied that her friend had been tormented enough, Mynxie dove in and started lavishing the taller elf's muff with her lavicious tongue. The same slimy pink organ that could bring men, women, and deer alike to their knees now assaulted the bespectacled girl's cunt.

Out of reflex the brunette elf gripped the frames of her glasses, intent to keep her ocular aids from flying clear off her nose. She never fancied the idea of willfully rendering herself blind, even when it came to something like sex. It's not like she didn't have the means to fix them anyway. But such matters were far from her mind as Mynxie's tongue drew out of her muff only to rear up and affix to her sensitive little clit.

Holly let out a shrill, carnal scream as her promiscuous pal homed in on every g-spot and attacked without quarter. It didn't take nearly as long as it usually would to bring her friend to climax. Then again having to deep throat seven virile bucks while Mynxie used all of her holes in kind had left the brunette quite wired.

The slutty elf grinned as her ministrations were suitably rewarded; feeling Holly's legs wrap around her head as the salty-sweet necter of elven qum juice assaulted Mynx's tongue. But despite how identical it was to others, there was always just that dash of peppermint that screamed 'Holly' and made it all the more special.

Said elf finished her bellow as her protesting lungs finally gave out. Sweat mixed with the stains on her body, running alongside the cockmilk of the elite Flight Team. Through the flashes of light, she faintly felt the departure of Mynxie's tongue from her needy quim…only to have the insatiable bitch pin her to the hay-covered ground and start palming at her heaving chest.

"Who said we were done?" playful green eyes met trembling blue…

* * *

"Hey, you want to invite Brandy next time? I'm sure she'd be up for another shoot in her storeroom." Mynxie offered as they walked out the door. Since her original garments were left behind at the hot tub, she'd opted to 'borrow' Holly's shirt, covering her indecently stained chest with the taller brunette's much more spacious clothes.

"Don't you think about anything besides sex?" her friend groaned, wincing as she felt her nipples harden underneath the apron she'd had on in the stable.

"Sure; ribbons, baking, package dimensions, and the laughter of small children on Christmas day."


	4. Private Show

Mynxie purred as she felt the waves of thick cum assault her body. With some difficulty, the elf scooped some up from between her tits and brought it to her lips, relishing the taste of polar bear seamen as it slid down her throat to join the first load already in her stomach. She faintly heard the long chorus of chimes outside of the dim parlor of the Candy Cane Strip Club, signifying the end of the previous day and the start of a new week of work.

She hadn't really intended to be working this late; just a few hours on the stage to justify those pole-dancing lessons, tease a few co-workers, and give a private show to the last one standing. The Elves had cleared out at elven sharp; the usual fare for a Sunday. The Yeti had been a little more sluggish, since for the workhorses of the North Pole there would only a precious few minutes before THEIR shifts began. That just left one Polar Bear, fresh from border patrol and less than eager to return back to his cave.

Mynxie had planned for something simpler; a few twirls around, some slipped clothing, and a little lick of the bear's impressive cock before calling it a day. What she didn't expect was for the patron to get a little too…paws-on with her. After that it was the old "Slam! Wham, Wham!" against the stage until he'd had enough and blew his load all over her.

Feeling a paw wrap around her long red cap, and wrench her head up, the elf's blue eyes were met with the dirty, yet still quite firm, polar bear cock that had been ravaging her for the last hour. Without a word she reached down to start cleaning off the excess of their antics, tasting her own juices mixed with his cream. Surely it was only common courtesy to finish cleaning up the mess you make, right?

Well turns out the patrol bear had other plans in mind as he wrenched her away before forcing her legs above her head. Mynxie craned her sore neck down just in time to see the hot pink rod lined up with her taught little rear. "S-sir I don't think that's a good Id-OOOH FUUCK!"

Lord's a-leaping that HURT. At least the Yeti's would let her lube them up before packing their massive rods up her fudge tunnel. Not that this Coke-chugging bastard paid any heed to her plight. Mynxie whipped her head around until the outrageously long tail of her cap was clenched in her teeth; keeping her pearly whites from biting into her lips as tears came pouring out.

The bear kept ramming into her, causing the little bells on her shoes, wrists, and hat to jingle with every pound. The elf squeezed her eyes as the sound of their rough fucking drowned out the umpteenth round of 'Santa Baby'. Feeling her back slide against the polished stage, Mynxie reached behind her until she blindly groped the edge of the centermost platform.

Once again her night at the Candy Cane ended the same way; hazy lights, the sound of flesh slapping, and her toes curling in bliss…

* * *

"…You know what? I don't care." Brandy sighed as she stumbled out of the back room with her hair astray and an empty bottle in hand. In all honesty she pretty much expected this outcome when she left Mynxie and the bear alone, but it's not like she was going to be missing out on her well-earned bottle of cognac. Besides, it's not like this was even the twentieth time she'd walked in on her top girl giving a private show…although the private part was usually pretty contestable.

"Hey Brandy, want to help me give this lug the Alexander treatment?" Mynxie asked as she pulled herself off. Beneath her, the northern beast exchanged glances between his conquest and the woman that kept his hand readily occupied with brew."….Sure, why not. Let me get the nutmeg." The dark-skinned elf relented.


	5. Top of the Line

5 – top of the line

Mynxie hummed to the song on the radio she kept bobbing her head along the worker's shaft. While she obviously couldn't get a perfect angle thanks to being under a solid oak table, the mirrors along the ceiling served as a fine way to watch the traditional assembly line as she continued her own work. It was a simple job compared to the other steps, but at least her co-worker was suitably well-hung and had quite a bit of endurance even to hear legendarily vacuum lips. Besides from her vantage point at the line's bend, she could make out nearly every one of her teammates engaged in oral encouragement of their own segments.

The packaging department was closed on Tuesdays with its all-female staff instead serving to assist one of the manufacturing lines. Thanks to her efforts, Mynxie had been able to secure the woodwork shop, much to the protest of the rest of Ribbon Team. Sure the workers might not be as fit or equipped as one of the newer branches, but hey; at least this workshop had carpets and was significantly warmer. If they wanted to get with the bulkier workers, they could do it off the clock like her.

Hearing the song change to something more solemn, the elven cocksucker slowed her pace, focusing more on the base of her teammate's dick. They'd been working for a good three hours now, and the pace at which he'd been able to finish installing the little sides to each car was quite good. It must've helped that she promised to get him off for every fifty jobs he finished, which gave them both plenty of time while keeping a constant rhythm. He'd definitely be getting good marks on her evaluation.

Speaking of, she noticed him finish the last touches on the batch, brining their numbers up to a crisp 600; definitely worth a reward in her book. But before she could start coaxing out his load, Mynxie noticed something amiss. There were three whole baskets waiting at the station to the left; ready but not being sent along. It only took a glance in the gap between the table legs to see the culprit; that bitch Vivian was getting reamed in the ass while her coworker was only doing a fraction of the work required.

Mynxie was obviously no stranger to anal, or even fucking in the workshop; but it was just not in good taste to be doing BOTH during operation hours. After all, they were here for work: not pleasure. More than that it was obvious that Viv was rushing him; going nearly twice as fast and obviously cutting corners with how far the wheels were going down. While that wouldn't be a problem for her station's work, it would be either a disaster for Jess, or just plain ruin the toy entirely…NOT an option.

The determined elf pulled off his prick, getting her partner's attention as she started to stroke his shaft. "You're going to need to finish tapping down the wheels; I'll give you the signal for when you can stop worrying about it." She whispered before giving a long, fluttering lick up from his balls all the way to the crown. "Sound good?" she didn't even wait for the rapid nod before engulfing him once more…

* * *

"I'll clear things with the foreman and let him know it's not your fault." Mynxie promised as she patted down her wrinkled skirt. It was just the two of them now, having worked later to finish playing catch-up. The younger elf nodded, having a hard time drawing his eyes away from her cum-covered breasts.

"You know, I really admire someone that's more focused on quality over quantity." She purred as her dainty fingers reached down for his stiffening cock. The day had ended about an hour ago, meaning that as far as SHE was concerned, the workshop was totally fair game. "What do you say I show you what Vivian was doing; station and all?" Mynxie smirked as she pulled down the top of her little dress…


	6. The Runt's Revenge

Mynxie felt her bonds tighten as the living garland tore through her dress. Any attempts to protest the violation of property were muffled as a bushel of green was stuffed into her mouth. With her hands propped above and her legs splayed open, it left her vulnerable as likewise appendages struck at her tits and pussy.

"What a nice surprise; not only do I get two elf sluts, but the biggest whore of the North Pole!" the little tree cackled as its green eyes lit up. From the surrounding trees, more green shoots creeped out and assaulted the trio. Three went to Vivian's chest and started giving itself a titjob, two went for Noel's pigtails and pulled sharply on the rustette's head, and the last two started wailing on Mynxie's ass. All the while that cackling little tree watched with perverse glee. "How's this for the Runt, you cunts?"

The Runt in the Corner; that was the name for this unassuming Douglas Fir at the crossroads in the center forest. There were a few old customs among elves around this enigmatically durable dwarf tree (Mynxie's favorite was the one that involved grinding your heel against the flexible bark), but to find out it was actually alive…well it'd been a while since Mynxie could claim to be stunned by anything. Stumbling on Vivian alone with her little lackey? Not surprising. Getting strung up by a tree of all things? Hey; finally something new.

With only the pair of discarded lanterns as light, the three elves were raped by the vengeful tree spirit. With a twisted childlike wonder the shriveled little thing glanced at each one of his tropihes before settling on it's true prize; the infamous Slut herself. "Well you little Bitch? What do you have to say for yourself now?" it angrily asked as the memories of her stilettos squishing it's barky flesh ran fresh in it's age-old mind.

"More dicks." Mynxie grunted, defying her captor and taunting the pathetically small vines it was using. Snow's sake, they were smaller than an elf's dick, and those things were TINY compared to the likes of say, a Reindeer…or a Yeti…or a Polar Bear…or that one time with Jessie's favorite toy. Needless to say, her 'wish' was granted as three more strands of garland joined in the pummeling of each of her holes. With four knots now squirming in each orifice, the slut elf finally started to feel some pleasure out of this mess.

But even that wasn't enough for the Runt, as it angrily doubled its pace into all three girls, finally piercing Noel's ass and yanking on Vivian's long blonde hair in response. Under such assault, the trio were eventually brought to climax…although it did take far far longer for Mynxie to join in. Eventually; long after their lanterns had gone out and left them to the cold unforgiving mercy of the winter's night, the pistoning garland settled to a crawl. Her tired green eyes glanced over at the weakly panting form of Noel and the utterly still Vivian; having passed out nearly an hour earlier.

"Oh don't you worry; you little sluts won't be left alone for too long." The Runt grinned as it slowly brought the trio up into the dark recesses of the trees above…

* * *

Two grunts rang out over the roaring fire and screams of a dying tree as Mynxie and Noel landed on the snow-covered ground. Vivian was still passed out; no different than the party drunkard that was going to wake up with a LOT of questions about the night before. The once-dark and freezing clearing was filled with warm light as the roaring fire that was consuming the Runt continued to burn away the age-old threat.

As his nose dimmed to a dull red, Comet's spawn put down the glass ornament. While she never knew the lad by name, she knew he was mocked and derided as a freak thanks to his nose. From Mynxie's perspective, the only thing suitably freakish was the pendulous penis swinging between its furry legs. As the conscious duo stared at the hypnotic sight in the crackling light, both of their loins stirred anew…


	7. Noel and Nose

Noel squealed as Mynxie's skilled tongue and fingers brought her over the edge, showering the infamous elf with pussy juice. With three of her fingers now trapped to the knuckle in the pigtailed elf's ass, she slowed her ministrations and instead returned her focus to the young buck currently plowing her gushing cunt. Finally, just to be vindictive; her free hand was currently occupied with stroking the decapitated crown of the Runt after she snapped it off his burning carcass and planted it back into the snowy ground.

With her tap run dry, the elf directed her energy to matching the young buck's pace, resisting the sore temptation to speed things up and take control away from him. He'd stuck his antlers out for her and saved them from…well, whatever that rotten little Douglas Fir was supposed to be. The least she could do was give the outcast a little ego boost.

The snow didn't faze her; neither did the roaring fire just a few steps away. Her own soreness and lethargy were minor concerns. This was her element; the kind of dirty business that had earned Mynxie her stripes…after she'd sucked said stripes off a few dozen candy canes. And regardless if you knew her face, you certainly knew her name.

Noel had almost been an exception, but after the bitch had tried to take first dibs on the reindeer's carnal horn, Mynxie had been more than happy to give her a brief but enlightening reminder of whom she was dealing with. Say whatever derogatory thing you wish, but you do NOT get in the way of a slut and her next cock. Especially not when you've got two perfectly good handlebars sticking out of your head…

So to the savior go the spoils, and to the upstart goes the lash. And let it be known that Mynxie's tongue was as useful as any old whip, especially if you were gunning to leave some poor soul sore in the morning. Speaking of, the slut elf started to dig her nails into the scorched bark, leaving deep welts in the wood. While the Runt might not be alive to 'feel' it, that certainly wasn't going to stop her. A few splinters was practically expected after how many times she'd had to grip banisters, columns, walls, and tree trunks.

Still, she did have work in the morning, and had to cut things short. A quick shake of her hips brought the young buck to his second climax; once again drenching her walls and shooting into her womb. She'd been worried at first when he came upon penetrating her, and finding out that he had at least a decent recovery pace had been just enough to save the mood. Regardless, feeling her body fill up with both cum and cock caused her to squeeze so hard on the tree it shattered in her palms. Just some more splinters to take care of later on.

Mynxie felt her savior stumble backwards, brining his spent, flaccid dick out of her pussy. With the fun clearly over, the dark-headed elf wasted no time and pried her fingers out of Noel's butt, sticking the dirty digits into the snow. "We should get him back to the stable. Give me a hand with thi…Noel?"

"Ugh, Lightweights…"

* * *

"Of course the heater's still out…whose snatch do I need to eat to actually get this stupid thing fixed?" the elf grumbled as she threw her soiled dress in the hamper. At least she had a nice thick comforter to keep her from becoming a curvaceous icicle, and it's not like she'd be getting a full six hour's worth tonight anyway…

What she'd give for a nice night's sleep… until the banging at her door started.


	8. A Mess in the Kitchen

'How hard was it to just bake some cookies?! 'Hindsight was really a bitch Mynxie thought as the newly cooked blue-tipped cookie shoved it's cock down her throat. Below her, her dainty hand traced the cooling brown texture of the first abomination that had come crawling out. All the while, the second, green one kept going to town on her ass. The once-still kitchen was full of the sounds of her labored breaths and the creaking of animated cookie dough as the trio of baked golems continued to fuck their elven prey.

Her apron was shoved into the valley of her breasts, exposing her perky, braless nipples. In fact the only other garment of clothes she still had on was her stockings, what with her panties currently kicked to the corner. In her defense she had been SLEEPING when the kids had barged in and told her what they'd done; the fact that she had the foresight to tie an apron around her torso was just pure luck.

When the cranky nymphomaniac barged into the kitchen, she fully expected a mess on her hands. But at the sight of a massive gingerbread man with an even larger cock beading down on her, Mynxie was thankful she'd sternly told the children to wait in her room until she came back. They were just kids; barely even a hundred years old and WAY to young to be seeing something so obscene.

But before the dark haired elf could mull on the irony of a slut acting as a prudish guardian, her thoughts were thoroughly derailed as the youngest cookie grabbed her head and shoved the remained of his pink-frosted fuckstick into her mouth. Meanwhile the one that had been sodomizing her bottomed out even as the one attacking her cunt kept thrusting along. The reason for the proceeding duo's sudden attack manifested in the form of a scalding stream of glaze and topping.

With all that hot gooey frosting pissing out, it was a pretty easy task for Mynxie to strike; shaking her ass and biting down at the same time. Without their magical implements, the giant cookie men fell backward and grew still. No sooner had she spat out the mushy cookie dick did the last one start shooting hot frosting into her cunt. A quick thrust of her hips put an end to the last one.

The elf slut winced as she pulled out the limp masses from her lower cavities. She didn't even pay any heed to the errant spurt landing in her hair from the sugary schlong that had been pumping down her throat. It was almost a shame; she'd been just beginning to get into the swing and start deriving pleasure. But with all three of them down for the count…

'Ding!'

"Oh come on! How much flour did those brats use?!" Mynxie screamed before another cookie cock planted itself between her lips followed by another pair slamming into her. As she chocked on the equally thick appendage, the elf looked around at the now-dozens of giant gingerbread men surrounding her… and their massive cocks.

This was going to take longer than she expected…

* * *

"So what did you three learn?" Mynxie asked the trio of guilt-ridden young elves. Behind her a team of yetis were bringing out the massive gingerbread men and working to clean up the crumbs, frosting, and…juices, which covered every inch of the kitchen. In the time between her finishing up, the elf had gotten a chance to shower and put on a nice warm robe, leaving her dripping body in a somewhat modest (albeit small) garment.

"N-Not to use the Occulven or the Necooknomicon?"


	9. Off-Duty Offering

As Mynxie grinded her ass cheeks against the massive cock, she knew he was an older specimen. A Yeti's age can be usually discerned by the coat and texture of their fur, but Mynxie had figured out that the shape of their penis was also a reliable marker. And to have such a towering girth tilt downward even as it stood erect beneath her ministrations, she could tell that she was dealing with a retiree… not that she was ageist by any means; a dick's a dick after all.

When the doorbell rang, she was just getting out of her fifth shower that day. Not that she still had any kinds of frosting on her; it was more just the fact she was bored out of her skull. Having a forced day off in the middle of December is hands-down the WORST thing for an elf; no socialization, no going out with every place being closed, and no work. So hearing that chime practically made her skip from the frigid shower to her door.

She'd expected one of the mail-elves, only to be greeted by a yeti of all things. The comically small hat or the torn vest being worn as an armband still made it clear he was part of the mail corps, but she didn't see any large packages that would've elicited extra muscle to deliver. But it wasn't the tiny letter in its big hands that drew her eye, but the burgeoning erection at the sight of her naked, dripping body. Well he was just going to be going on lunch break anyway…

No sooner had she led the horndog to sit down on her reinforced couch did she begin her assault; licking and grabbing at the yeti's penis. Once it was erect, the horny elf turned around and started twerking. Feeling his girth squirm under her rubbing rump and listening to the deep rumbles of his coarse tongue. Mynxie didn't really know how to speak Yeti; just enough to recognize a few words that were relevant to her interests. Such as the one's begging for 'suck' and 'kiss'.

One nice thing about yeti's was that even when they were sitting down she didn't have to get on her knees to start sucking his glans. As her deft tongue continued to peeper the pecker with all manner of licks and kisses, Mynxie brought her chest up to press against the shaft. Their differences in size made it more akin to being pressed against a column than an actual cock (something she was also quite familiar with from all the times against the titular North Pole), but that was hardly going to stop HER.

As the elf wrapped her arms around his cock, she was fairly certain this was going to be a fast one. She knew a yeti's libido, and the fact this lug was already bowled over meant his climax couldn't be too far behind. While it was disappointing to think their fun was gong to be cut short, she could at least hope that his rather large nuts were filled to the brim with some tasty spunk.

The first blast practically blinded her as the yeti came with a roar….

* * *

"Two showers later and I'm STILL not able to get this cum out of my hair." Mynxie grumbled as she wrung out her short black locks. With her water now officially two degrees over the outside blizzard, the elf called it quits and draped her bathrobe around her body. As she walked back into the main room, the elf noticed the letter that had been intended for her on the counter. "I wonder what this is about" she mused as she started some hot chocolate before picking it up.

"Oh it's the Gift Exchange!" she squealed with glee once she noticed the professional looking gold and green monogram. In seconds she tore through the envelope, eager to see who would be her gift recipient this year. But as her shining blue eyes read the embroidered name, her excitement turned to shock.

"…Is this some kind of joke?!"


	10. Coal in Her Stocking

Mynxie gagged as a new dick replaced the one that she'd just spat out, mixing up the cum she was in the process of swallowing. Meanwhile the two cocks in her hands continued to twitch as her fingers continued to pump along their length. Finally with one of her legs splayed over the elf in front, the duo that were pistoning out of her pussy and ass chugged along like a well-maintained machine; just the way she liked it. Her once fair skin had been stained in dried spunk and coal dust, but minus a little tickling on her nose the slut elf couldn't bring herself to care; being too intent in trying to forget her troubles.

While the news had been exciting, the elf was understandably freaking out; getting the BOSS'S son as her giftee?! Her; the Slut of the North Pole? Someone MUST be spiteful of her that had access to the pot to put that kind of an insane burden upon her. Even ignoring how that would look based on her sordid reputation (one which she was keen NOT to drag down the Boss's family into), the truth was she just didn't know the kid at all. Not knowing what to give someone or even HOW to find out what to give left her feeling more wired than dealing with a day-long backlog. So she did what she always does when stressed out; fuck.

Her particular 'targets' were a group of coal miners that were finishing their work for the day. About seven in total, and all pretty standard fare for elves of that profession. So when the group of strapping workers finished trudging up from a long day of shoveling out gifts to the naughties, the sight of an enticing elf stripped bare of all but her hat had gone exactly as expected. Now here she was; laying on an inert conveyor belt as she drained her latest targets dry. The short fuse being prodded by her feet was just the first hurdle overcome.

The dark-tressed elf had written off her first blowjob recipient as a lost cause, which thankfully turned out to be an error. Instead the miner jerked himself back to full mast and mounted the legendary elf's heaving chest; securing his dick within them and starting to grind up to her throat. Mynxie felt the one being tugged behind her latch onto her head and shove her forward onto the dick she was sucking before extracting her. The intent was quite clear, and with some minor adjustments she resumed her ministrations of the trio; alternating which one was being sucked, tugged, or squeezed.

Beneath her, she noticed that the short fuse was stirring beneath her toes; reacting to the contact of her foot on his junk. Instantly she put herself to work and rubbed his cock with her sole, letting her toes glide along his length in a rhythm that clashed with all her other gyrations. It was hardly a challenge; as anyone on Ribbon team would attest, Mynxie was a master of multi-tasking. Just like wrapping a gift she ran down the checklist.

Suck, lick, and bob on top. Pinch, twist, and shake to the left. Tug and squeeze the right, rear up in the center. Thrust down and grind up, and press her heel down…

* * *

Mynxie coughed out a little bit of dust-coated spunk as she reached into her discarded robe. She'd heard her phone go off just as the miners had started to shower her in cum and had wasted no time in scrambling over after giving all seven one last good suck.

Contrary to her reputation, she never, NEVER gave her number away to any lays, meaning that the only people that had her number were those that she worked with… and even THEY had been told on no uncertain terms that trying to evoke a booty call would end with an abrupt cut off. In essence it left her with a unsullied link that she could rely on to always be professional, even when she was currently writhing in the sheets.

Sure enough she had a message; one from the Foreman himself that simply stated she needed to see the boss. Not his boss: THE Boss.

"…Fuck me."


	11. Too Late to Savor

Threesomes were usually fun, at least from Mynxie's experience. If its two guys, it's double stuffing, spit roasting, or some form of combination. Meanwhile if there was a girl, it usually meant eating some pussy or sucking on tits; give or take it was a fair shake. So that would mean two elf girls and a lost human hiker they rescued should be loads of fun, right?

Well turns out that having a bitch brings the whole thing down, really. Say what you will about the Slut of the North Pole, but she was more than willing to share when in the mood. But of course as soon as she stumbled back into the cave, she finds that blonde-headed bimbo going to town on the human's dick…that was HER plan, damnit! All because the dark-headed elf wanted to do the right thing and radio for Patrol Bears to pick up the outsider.

Why SHE had to go along with Mynxie to visit the Snow Queen for an explanation for her little 'prank' was beyond either of them. Not that they'd been given a chance to contest it; you don't turn down the Boss's orders. So now not only was she forced to risk her life with the one elf that she couldn't pretend to stand, but the bitch went and STOLE her idea!

Was it the torpedo tits? Her massive cocksucking lips? The long legs or the two giant pillows she called an ass? Whatever the reason that bitch had managed to get all the attention to herself. And judging from the moans and the way Vivian was squirming like a ragdoll, it was a LOT of attention. Whatever. She'd take some lip service as payment.

As she scaled the giant's bearded face, Mynxie pulled down her pants and exposed her neatly trimmed pussy. Even half-delirious, the human realized what was in front of him and dived in; spearing her cunt with his massive tongue.

Having a tongue that was wider than the average elf's dick caused Mynxie to purr in delight. She generally didn't opt to receive cunnilingus (why waste time when there was usually a cock instead?), but hey; any port in a storm. Even if the big lug was clearly out of it, he knew how to munch carpet in his metaphorical sleep.

The infamous elf would've been placated to just ride out an orgasm or two on the human's massive tongue, even if she was resenting her temporary partner's actions. The blonde always denied her promiscuity (even if the stunt at the work shop was FAR from the first time Mynxie had caught her), but hey; a dick's a dick, especially one that's comparably the size of your arm. But then Vivian had to go and ruin it by rearing up to capture the dark-tressed elf's lips.

What. The. HELL?!

* * *

"So what was that about?" Mynxie asked as the duo trudged through the blizzard. It had been an uncomfortable day, and the silence had eventually gotten too overbearing for her tastes. She didn't exactly specify her question, but Vivian answered all the same.

"Does it matter? Just for fucking once, I beat the Slut at her own game; No tricks required." The blonde spat as she pulled her hat down further over her ears. They'd only need a little more time to reach the cave up ahead, and it wasn't until they were inside that Mynxie pressed for more information

"And that matters…why?" she asked as she set down their lantern. Thanks to the way the mouth was shaped, they didn't have to worry about the storm following them inside and could focus on setting up camp.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Vivian gawked at Mynxie's nonchalant shrug and raised eyebrow. "Why you fucking little-".

The growl from further inside the cave drew their attention…


	12. A Feral Fear

Wild Yetis were a bit different from the muscle workers back at the North Pole. Without access to civilization they tended to balloon up and let their fur grow like mad along with their nails and fangs. The result was having their naturally fit bodies (the kind that made any little elven bitch gush from their mouths and panties) completely hidden. But it turns out they also had much bigger dicks, so the tradeoff wasn't too bad. At least this was the small comfort that Mynxie chose to take as she kept sucking and grinding against the obscenely thick schlong.

While the elf did what she was best at, she was also doing her damndast to ignore the unnervingly long talons that were propped against the top of her skull. And while she couldn't see her on the other side of the fleshy obelisk, the dark-tressed slut-elf knew Vivian was in the exact same boat. Just their luck that their shelter turned out to be the den of a feral yeti… one that was particularly eager for some tail.

After a long, slobbering trail up the length of his girth, the Slut of the North Pole found herself facing his intimidating, knuckle-sized knob. As she stared at the intimidating crown, the elf winced as she felt the talons on her head squeeze down slightly and guide her forward. Scared yet undeterred, she took a deep breath through her nose as she brought her lips around cockhead, managing to get to the base of his glans. Thankfully her captor didn't seem interested in going forward and was content to let her pop off his foreskin before going back to servicing him.

Mynxie ignored the sensation of her rival's tongue gracing hers, a trait born from many a shared partner with the likes of Brandy, Holly, and Cassie. Vivian was not quite so used to it and noticibly flinched, dragging her tongue away from the restless beast… bad move. The dark-tressed elf squeaked as the cock she'd been servicing was taken from her, along with the hand on her head. Instead both hands wrapped around the blonde's tiny arms as he brought his throbbing cock up to her tight little rear.

"Mynxie, Help me!"

As much as the two might hate each other, Mynxie couldn't sit idly by and watch. She'd need a way to distract the yeti; preferably one that wouldn't involve either of them getting torn to ribbons. Her answer came when the irate beast wound up swinging around to better pin down the squirming elf, exposing his rear end to the ignored slut. It was a longshot, but if there was anyway to make a man cum in no time flat…

Vivian chocked back tears as she felt the beast's talons tighten around her; there was simply no way she was going to survive having a monster like this. The idea of never seeing her home ever again; of never seeing Noel ever again, was simply too much for the little elf.

"Gragh?!"

The yeti bowled over as Mynxie's hands clamped down on it's balls, breaking it's grip on the sobbing buxom blonde. But this was hardly the end of her plan, and with no hesitation the infamous elf clenched her fist and shoved it forward…

Vivian was too stunned to react as her captor drenched her shaking body in gallons of feral yeti milk…

* * *

"You owe me BIG time for this, Viv" Mynxie grumbled as she wiped her arm off in the snow. Even with the droppings cleaned off, the stench was still nauseatingly present. Behind her, the blonde opened her mouth to speak; to say ANY of the mountains of gratitude that bogged down her thoughts, but was robbed of doing so thanks to the carrot that was shoved into her gob.

"What the-?!"


	13. Do You Want to Plow Some Snowmen?

Mynxie had had many dreams in the past that involved being surrounded by things; puppies, candy canes, dicks, emptiness, that one time with the never-ending ribbon slowly strangling her…carrots were a new one. Although considering how each and every one of those carrots were pointing straight out of a cluster of snowmen, perhaps the third scenario could still apply. They were certainly doing a fine enough job of plugging each one of her orifices even whilst being suspended in the air. Airtight by snowmen… this month was just getting weirder and weirder.

While elves' weren't exactly tall (the majority just barely came up to the Boss's belly), these little snow...creatures, were even shorter; barely reaching up to her crotch. They all shared a general build; two snowballs, some coal for eyes, and a honking big carrot that was ORIGNALLY supposed to be a nose before they all plucked it off their faces and stuck it down below. Now both her and Vivian were being violated by the little shits, and if the blood going to her rival's head was any indication, the blonde elf was only a few minutes away from passing out and would need to be turned right side up sooner rather than later.

As for Mynxie, she was also being propped up by a tower of the little snow men; three to be precise. The one on top was going to town on her pussy while squeezing her chest with it's stubby little sticks, the one in the middle was lined up perfectly to cork her crapper while holding up her legs, and the one on the bottom was compensated for propping up his brethren up with a backhanded handjob. Meanwhile she only had one to deal with at her front, but the carrot currently stuffed into her gob was quite a bit thicker then the one's she'd been dealing with; certainly larger than the one she'd bitten down on and snapped off earlier. As for the one beneath her…well, it's not like her arm wasn't getting tired holding herself up before, so getting forced to jerk off a carrot with a pair of creaky wooden hands wasn't a bad tradeoff.

The cave was filled with the moans of the two elves; their snow-born dominators completely silent as they continued to fuck the intruders. There was no fluids exchanged; every now and again one of the snowmen would 'tag out' and let a new one take its place. To make things even stranger, they didn't even bother with having their carrots stay on their 'crotches'; instead opting to use them as dildos or even plonking them back on as noses before ramming them in.

After who knows how long, the two elves ended up tit-to-tit with more of the tiny snowmen gathered around them. With two carrots getting a double puff-puff, a pair in their respective ovens, two more stuffing their butts with another between their cheeks, both hands being occupied, and both their slutty mouths gagged with two a piece, it was taking a miracle the duo weren't freezing to death… on the plus side, they were getting plenty of carotene from the ones that got a little too adventurous…

* * *

The light blinded Mynxie as she was dragged up the steps. Behind her, Vivian was unconsciously shivering as their little rapists pulled her away. From somewhere above, the elf heard the sound of heels on ice…


End file.
